officialresidentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Clanneh Anyone?/@comment-174.112.201.112-20120406152603
MY RULES FROM THE OLD BC: DA RULEHZ -You can have as many cats as you want, just don't keep asking me to add them and update the list, cuz its really stressful when we're trying to RP. - DON'T just make a random cat (or five million) and never come back. Not cool. . . I'll take them off the list. . . -I cannot promise any 'big spots' like deputy, medicine cat, MCA, or the big and mighty leader. It depends on who's cat kicks the bucket at which time, and who's on. xD -Don't rip off the ears of other people's cats (or eyes, or noses, for that matter) without their permission. Don't kiII other people's cats without their permission. -To let me know that you are reading the rules, please comment EXPECTO PATRONUM when you are done and ready to start. Thanks. -A cat cannot have a name starting with Star, Paw, or Kit. A cat's name cannot be Silverpelt. If you name your cat Starkit, just know that they can never be leader or deputy. -Kit is for baby cats, Paw is for apprentices, and Star is for leaders. -A queen cannot have over six kits. And don't be too descriptive when a queen is kitting. -No spam/ Ads. Puh-leeze. -No being mean! No excluding! I try to include everyone, but please don't get mad if I don't respond in like a minute. Things go on outside of the computer, too. -I am the only one who does the list. -No online d8ing here. Its okay to have your cats like each other. -No god-modding!!!! Even with cats, okay?! -AUTO IN USUALS ACCEPTED. -N O NEWB RPing!!!! You will probably be ignored (sorry!!! explanation ->). It is very hard to understand newb-RPing. EXAMPLE OF NEWB RPing: flowerfoot wakes up walks into clearing and looks at floor hey guys whats that GOOD EXAMPLE: Flowerfoot woke up. She padded into the clearing, and looked at the ground. "Hey guys, what's that?" she asked. -No having 'green' cats. Weird. Like, no coloured cats, except for the actual real pelt colours. (Black, gray, brown, ginger, orange, pale, white, calico. . . etc. . . . yeah u get it.) - No names like 'Sonicpaw' or 'Pikachutail'. Nature related names, please. (Emberpaw, Swifttail.) - It is proven by scientists that you cannot roll your eyes while looking up at the ceiling. - You just tried it. - You are mentally laughing because you realized that it is not true. -If you did not fall for this, then you are an epical cupcake-shaped unicorn flower with frosted garlic on top. xD. . . -it's kind of annoying when this happens: My cat: passes out in middle of the woods. *someone find them!!!* okay, well actually, all of our cats are busy with their own stuff. Please don't expect everything to revolve around your cat. -don't just make your cat a kitty pet who will join the Clan. That creates a huge hassle. -I'd prefer if you used story mode to RP. Thankies. -HAVE FUN OR ELSE. Sorry for all of the rules!!! Now that you're done reading them, you may have a taco. Loonsplash: *holds out taco* FOR CHU. NAWW JKS ISH MINE. K YEAH, HAVE IT. FINE. ITS NOT LIKE I WANT IT OR ANYTHING. >3< xD Keep in mind that I wrote these months ago. ~Emiko